Los elementos de la armonia
by angel.gomez.9231
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestras seis protagonistas no fueran las portadoras de los elementos, acaso sus vidas cambiarían por completo.Una historia que no e podido sacarme de la cabeza entren y denme su mas sincera critica
1. Chapter 1

"**El comienzo"**

_Hace mucho tiempo 2 hermanas reinaban equestria la mayor movía el sol y con ello el día llegaba, mientras que la menor movía la luna y por consiguiente la noche, todo era felicidad y armonía hasta el fatídico día en que la menor al dejarse llevar por los celos trajo consigo la noche eterna provocando ser desterrada a la luna con ayuda de "__**elementos de la armonía"**_

_-La biblioteca cerrara dentro de 15 minutos_

_Pero esta tranquilidad solo reinaría por mil años ya que gracias a la alineación de los planetas la hermana menor logro regresar de su destierro buscando venganza y traer consigo la total oscuridad para toda equestria, es ahí donde seis personajes le hacen frente y logran regresarla a su encierro trayendo consigo la paz a equestria._

_-señorita dentro de nada cerraremos las puertas debería preparar todo para partir_

_-claro en un minuto _

_Gracias a sus hazañas ellos fueron reconocidos por todo el reino ganado prestigio y renombre siempre haciendo gala de los elementos que tanta fama les habían dado: __**"risa" "honestidad" "lealtad" "magia" "bondad" "generosidad"**_

_**-**__Suficiente lectura por hoy tendré que marcharme pronto no desearía llegar tarde…_

_-bueno pensarlo antes de quedarte 4 horas en la biblioteca releyendo algo que ya conoces _

_-AHHH por que apareces de repente sabes que eso no es educado_

_-pues perdóname pero te recuerdo que tu me pediste que te acompañara al solsticio de verano y vaya que ya vamos con prisas_

_-bueno es verdad pero no puedo parar de imaginarme que esta biblioteca fue utilizada por uno de los elementos de la armonía, puedes creerlo __**"magia"**__ estudio aquí y también estuvo leyendo estos mismos libros y ocupando esta mesa sin mencionar los pergaminos, plumas y tinta….._

_-esta bien si es fascinante pero si no te bajas de la mesa y sueltas todo lo que traes entre cascos los guardias nos echaran bronca eso sin contar que no tendremos buenos puestos para el evento ,recuerda que los elementos junto con la princesa estarán juntos._

_-cierto, es solo que no creo jamás ser alguien de tanta importancia como unos de los elementos aun siendo alumna de la escuela de celestia _

_-eso no lo sabrás nunca si no lo intentas ahora deja todo donde estaba y vámonos que el bibliotecario también tiene prisa._

_-Ok solo espera un segundo(__**algún día seré capaz de convertirme en la estudiante numero uno de la princesa celestia solo esperen**__**)**_

-¡Twilight Sparkle! No pienso esperarte todo el dia muevete


	2. Chapter 2

_**Magia**_

_Era una soleada tarde en canterlot, en un parque se encontraban 3 unicornios conversando alegremente:_

_Lira.-en verdad no entiendo como puedes estar así apenas son unos días que se fue deja de estar tan preocupada_

_Vinil.-vamos dejala es normal que este asi creo que es un instinto que brota de ella normalmente_

_-…._

_Lira.- pero 4 días con lo mismo, entiend pero vamos chica que no fue a la guerra_

_-…._

_Vinil.-ya déjala y si tanto te irrita me sorprende que estés aquí, nadie te tiene en contra de tu voluntad_

_-….._

_Lira.- oye acaso me quieres decir que no disfrutan de mi inigualable presencia y mi exquisito sentido del humor_

_Vinil.-si por presencia te refieres a tus continuas quejas y reclamos sin mencionar que tu "humor" no pasa de hacer chistes pasados de moda, si estamos bastante hartas de eso_

_Lira.-BLASFEMIA los chistes de toc toc nunca pasan de moda_

_-…_

_Vinil.-te diré que una vez tiene gracia pero seguir repitiendo la misma rutina cada vez que quedamos hace que muy rápidamente pierdan gracia_

_-…. …._

_Lira mejor eso que no pares de hablar de esos extraños sonidos que según dices que son "música"_

_Vinil.-Oye tranquila chica instrumental no toques ese tema que es campo minado_

_-…_

_Lira.- pues dejar de meterte con los chistes de toc toc chica electrónica_

_-…._

_Lira/Vinil.-POR TODOS LOS HENOS TWILIGHT QUE ESTO NO ES UN DUO DE COMEDIA REACCIONA YA!_

_Twilight.- Lo siento chicas no era mi intención pero parecían pasarla tan bien _

_Lira/Vinil.- nuestro concepto de diversión difiere un poco del tuyo_

_Twilight.-Lo se y les agradezco que soporten conmigo estos días pero no puedo evitarlo_

_Vinil.-para eso estamos no es asi lira_

_Lira.-claro además hay pastelillos gratis cortesía tuya_

_Twilight/Vinil.-…_

_Lira.-que? no es mentira_

_Twilight/Vinil.- (suspiro profundo)_

_Mientras la tarde pasaba normalmente las unicornios seguían platicando alegremente, las conversaciones eran tan mundanas como de costumbre una salida al cine, la reciente presentación de las otras dos y sin faltar las interminables charlas de cierta unicornio lavanda que no dejaba de pasar la oportunidad de comentar lo que aprendió ese mismo día en el colegio._

_Vinili/lira.- principios de teletransportacion! Vaya eres una de la mas aplicadas sin duda Twilight_

_Twilight.-vamos aun me falta bastante no es como si fuera la mejor de todo canterlot_

_Lira.-claro quien se lleva ese titulo seria…._

_Vinil.-LIRA! NO SABES GUARDAR SILENCIO_

_Lira.-(bajando la mirada)es verdad lo siento_

_Twilight.-(pequeño suspiro)no hace falta chicas se que lo hacen por mi pero no solo yo se quien es, si no también todo canterlot sabe quien es la mejor unicornio y también la protegida de la princesa celestia….."__**magia"**_

_Un silencio se hacia presente en ese pequeño grupo y no era por mas, aquel nombre era propio de respeto ya que no solo pertenecia a una de la mas habilidosa unicornio de toda equestria si no también era poseedora del elemento de la armonía que llevaba su mismo nombre._

_Vinil.-no pasa de ser curioso no? digo llamarse igual que su elemento_

_Lira.-no es raro teniendo en cuenta que todos los poseedores de los elementos decidieron cambiarse el nombre para coincidir con su propio elemento_

_Twilight.-debe ser formidable ser reconocida de esa forma sin mencionar que llegar a ser tan cercana a la princesa seria espectacular(mirada perdida)_

_.-Soñando despierta de nuevo? no se como estas dos pueden soportar pasar tanto tiempo contigo_

_Lira/Vinil/ Twilight.-..._

_Twilight.-¡SPIKE REGRESASTE!_

**_Bueno tal vez sea mi primer intento pero no por eso quiero que sean blandos con sus criticas,en serio me encantaría saber sus opiniones acerca de todo lo relacionado con la escritura, _presentacion _,como se abordan las situaciones y los dialogos de los personajes_**

**_Por supuesto lo mas importante es saber si hasta ahora lo poco que esta escrito es de interés o si es muy aburrido,no se si estoy abordando los momentos de comedia adecuadamente nunca e intentado escribrir nada en mi vida asi que es de mucha ayuda que me dieran sus opiniones._**

**_*Princess Super Star* Gracias por tu comentario al ser el primero que recibo lo valoro mucho aun si hubiera sido una critica,gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirlo_**


End file.
